Smartphones and other types of portable, hand-held computing devices, such as tablet computers, are in widespread use today, most often in connection with entertainment, communications, and office productivity. The portable computing devices are typically powered by a battery. The battery has a limited capacity and therefore should be recharged or replaced after a certain period of usage. When the battery is removed from the portable computing device, all power is lost and a re-boot is required upon reinstalling a new or recharged battery and powering up the portable computing device. The rebooting process is time-consuming and may cause an interruption of services or loss of data.